Careful What You Wish For
by wailingbanshee
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Careful What You Wish For. In which Cam is depressed after losing his powers and Carly wasn't there to cheer him up right away.


So it's been a long while since I've used this account, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. I've been obsessed with Mako Mermaids lately, and I knew I wanted to write this as soon as I watched the episode. Cam had always been mistreated (in my opinion) and I wanted to explore that, especially considering this episode kind of really showcased how much he wanted to fit in and just be special. Here we go.

* * *

"I'm busy all those times too."

That was all Cam needed to hear. Jodie didn't like him for him. She only liked him when he had his powers. When he could be something more than who he was. Before he knew it, his fears were confirmed when she walked off with Nathan without so much as a glance back, leaving Cam standing all alone in the middle of Ocean Cafe. Like the pathetic, untalented guy he knew he was. How everyone saw him. How he saw himself.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Cam?" Zac asked, as he and Evie walked up to Ondina, Sirena, and Mimmi who were at a table. A few hours had passed, and everyone supposed that was all that was needed for Cam to move on from the events that had happened earlier in the day.

"No, we thought he was with you," Mimmi responded, worry palpable in her tone.

"No," Zac said, shaking his head slightly. "We were with him earlier, but we went to a movie. He didn't want to come."

"Last we saw, he was with Jodie," Evie spoke up.

That was the exact moment Erik walked over, hearing the last of the conversation. "That can't be good."

"Maybe it is," Sirena said, as optimistic as always. "Maybe they're hanging out. Cam could use the distraction."

"Jodie isn't all that compassionate," Erik stated.

"Okay, where could he be?" Zac spoke up, trying to get back to the point.

"Have you tried his phone? His house?" Ondina asked.

"Yes!" It was obvious by now, Zac was freaking out. All he wanted to do was ensure his best friend was okay. Despite everything he and Cam had been through, he was still his best friend at the end of the day and Zac cared about him more than words could express.

"Zac, calm down, okay?" Evie soothed. "Let me try to give him another ring."

Once Evie walked off, phone pressed to her ear, Zac sighed, taking a seat at the last available seat at the table.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ondina said, a little too casual for Zac's liking.

Zac didn't say anything else, and the group just sat in the uncomfortable silence until Evie returned a few minutes later.

"No answer," she sighed. "I tried three times. Nothing."

Carly made her way over to the large group that had gathered around the small table. "You guys ready to order?" she asked, steadying a tray in her arm, as she noticed how quiet everyone got once she had arrived. "Okay, whats going on?"

"Have you seen Cam?" Zac asked, figuring it was worth a try. If Cam was here earlier, maybe Carly would know where he was.

But all hope he had was gone when Carly shook her head. "No, sorry. I saw him in here with Jodie earlier," she said, with a roll of her eyes. "But she left with Nathan."

"See, I knew it. Jodie must've said something to him," Erik finally spoke up.

"Speak of the devil," Zac said, as he watched Jodie entering the cafe. Evie had to hold him back just to keep him from freaking out on her.

"Jodie? Have you seen Cam?" asked Evie.

The disgust on Jodie's face was palpable. "Of course not. After how much he embarrassed himself, I wouldn't be surprised if he never showed his face around here again. Now, can I just get my juice?" she asked, clearly not wanting to talk about Cam anymore.

Carly rolled her eyes, but she couldn't turn away a customer. "Yeah, I'll get it. Come with me," she said, as she led Jodie towards the cash register.

Zac sighed, but Erik spoke up again. "He's probably just having a nap or something. Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"You didn't see him, Erik," Evie said. "You didn't see how upset he was. He really misses his powers."

"We did the right thing," Ondina spoke up, with brief nods from Mimmi and Sirena in agreement.

"I know, but still. I feel like something's wrong. Why would he ignore our calls?" Evie asked, referring to herself and Zac.

"I have to find him," Zac said, finally speaking up, as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"We'll come with you," Mimmi said, instantly standing up from her chair. She knew that when she saw her brother this worried, it was important. Cam was important to him. Cam was important to all of them, even if they might not show it.

"We'll look by the beach," Sirena stated, pointing to herself, Ondina, and Erik. "You three go to his house, and maybe look around town," she continued, pointing to Zac, Evie, and Mimmi. She knew Mimmi would want to be with her brother at the moment.

That was all it took. Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways with one mission in mind: to find Cam.


End file.
